What I see in you
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime, Arcee and Tailgate in the past as he trys to make friend's, But Arcee doesnt really see its the place and time, but can Tailgate change her mind?


Well, I know this is mostly not how Tailgate and Arcee met but please dont bite my aft off cause of it, I just hope you like it.

* * *

The battle was heavy, Bigger than anything Arcee has ever seen.

Dead bot's frames littered the battled field, their energon created glowing puddles.

Arcee felt a great sense of dread as she looked over her fallen brother's, But all she could do was play her part and try and end this battle, the Autobot's fought the Decepticon's for awhile in this sector of Iacon, to Arcee it felt like day's, months even.

Arcee took down Con by Con, it felt like it was never gonna end, her agility and speed allowed her to take down multiple enemies within minutes.

Until reinforcements arrived, the Autobot's were forced back as they slowly took back Iacon.

Arcee managed to hide behind a small barrier as she reloaded, she also tried to make good sense of her surroundings and how she could use them to her advantage until something caught her optic, a mech who was not far away but what also caught her optic was…he was on fire

"Help me! My aft's on fire!" the mech ran around screaming it and patting his aft trying to stop the flames.

Arcee frowned at the sight and wondered _'I should help him…But it's more fun to watch'_ Arcee watched the mech run around over reacting as Arcee finally said something

"Sit down ya moron" Arcee yelled getting his attention as he hit the ground as the flames when out, A sigh of relief vented from the mech who was now rubbing his aft, By now the fighting died down a little as they all took a moment to catch their breaths, both Bots and Con's

"Thanks hon, Now I can actually sit down without everything burning around me" the mech said stilling next to Arcee, She took a glare at him as slowly shuffled away as he smiled at her

"Goes without saying, I have a…" The mech licked his digit, getting his lubricant on it as he pressed it against his aft, a sizzle sound came from the contact as he said

"Hot aft" the mech chuckled as he took his digit away and smiled at Arcee who was now rolling her optics

"So what's you're name?" The mech asked, Arcee was a little hesitant to answer but she did anyway

"Arcee, and who is the mech that I am now talking to?" Arcee asked as she got a piece of metal and sharpened her arm blades, creating sparks with each stroke

"Name's Tailgate, But I have a little det to pay" Tailgate smiled at Arcee as she looked at him with a deathly gaze

"So you here as a nurse or medic of some sort?" Tailgate said getting out his gun just in case they were ambushed

"No, im a warrior, Im not good with medical stuff" Arcee said as she was finished sharpening her arm blades, Tailgate was taken totally by shock

_A femme…a warrior?_ Tailgate thought, not many femmes joined the war and if they did not many were warriors, he want momentarily stunned

"R-really? Iv never met a femme who's a warrior" Tailgate said but Arcee quietly snarled as she whipped her head around to look at Tailgate

"Just cause im a femme doesn't mean I can't fight so don't start!" Arcee growled as Tailgate stiffened

"Na, I was gonna say a femme beautiful as you shouldn't be on the battle field" Tailgate said without any emotion as Arcee looked at Tailgate with a little curiosity now

"Pardon?" Arcee asked looking at Tailgate

"Im just saying, Now I have a little…det to pay to you for helping me put the flames out" Tailgate said with a smirk on his face, Arcee knew he was the annoying type of mech and huffed

"I don't travel with anyone, Got it?" Arcee said placing her arm blades to his throat gently, Tailgate put his arms in the air in surrender

"K, cool it" Tailgate said gently pushing away her arm blades and after a long silence Arcee spoke

"You're not gonna leave are you?" Arcee asked with a huff as Tailgate smiled at her

"I think you need…a friend" Tailgate said as he gently hugged her, unknown to her that he would have done that and she tried to push him off

"Tailgate…Tailgate let me go" Arcee's tone was rather soft as Tailgate only snuggled into her as she vented a sigh she realized something…

Where is the Con's?

Arcee clicked and shot up onto her feet

"What? Is my hugs really that bad?" Tailgate said standing up and standing next to Arcee

"No, the Con's haven't made a move in a while…Im gonna scout ahead and find out whats going on" Arcee stood up and headed into what was the open battle field but was now just a quiet open space, then Tailgate trotted up behind her

"Hey, Not without me partner" Tailgate said gleaming over at Arcee who looked at him for a moment and smiled as they continued on

* * *

**So tell me what you think, i can make a part 2 if you want?**


End file.
